


Robin v. Dark Knight

by Lady_of_Lorule



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is Robin, Gen, Mild Language, Young Justice Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Lorule/pseuds/Lady_of_Lorule
Summary: “Where is Robin? Is he okay?” M’gann asked, eyes wide as she bit her lip.“He’s in the training room beating the shit out of a punching bag. And I’d say he’s okay because he paused long enough to flip me off.”Conner raised an eyebrow. “That’s your definition of okay?”The speedster tossed his arms up into the air. “I don’t know! My best friend just yelled at Batman! This isn’t exactly normal territory!”
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & The Team (Young Justice), Dick Grayson & Wally West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 459





	Robin v. Dark Knight

“I’m so excited for the dance this weekend!” M’gann chirped, hovering above the floor.

“We need to go shopping tomorrow unless we all want to show up in our uniforms,” Zatanna reminded her, not stopping her sparring match with Artemis. The two heroes were panting and wielding bo staffs, a liberal amount of bruises dotting their limbs. Wally, Kaldur, and Conner were sitting on the edge of the mat, guzzling water after their own matches.

“I’m just going to re-wear my dress from my school’s homecoming dance,” Artemis said, twirling her staff and swiping at Zatanna’s legs.

M’gann pouted. “But you’ll still go shopping with me and Z, right?”

“Fine, I’ll go, but you’re buying me a coffee.”

“Deal!"

“Batman, 02, Robin, B-01,” the computer announced as the Zeta tube flared at life.

The teen heroes all turned to look lazily as the shapes materialized in the light. The figures of the Dynamic Duo stepped into the Cave a moment later. The team snapped to alertness, as Batman wasn’t one for social calls. However, the Dark Knight didn’t even look at them and the teens quickly realized they were witnessing a fight.

“Stop it!” Robin shouted, feet planted and shoulders squared. “I’m coming with you, you bastard! You’re not leaving me behind!”

“Agent A will send updates,” Batman said impassively, but he couldn’t mask the irritation and anger seeping in beneath his cool veneer.

“Screw that! We’re partners! I’m coming with you.”

“No, you’re not.” Batman turned as Canary’s heels clicked into the room. “Canary, Robin is not to leave the Cave until I or Agent A retrieve him.”

“I’m not a dog you’re dropping off at daycare,” Robin snarled, his hands clenching into fists.

Black Canary’s brow furrowed. “Batman, this is not how we operate.”

The Dark Knight’s lips pressed into a thin line. He lifted his gauntlet and started typing on the holocomputer.

“If you try to leave the Cave or use the Zeta teleporter, a lock down will be initiated,” Batman said flatly.

“You had a protocol for this?!”

“Of course.”

“You know I’m going to destroy it now that I know about it, right?”

“I know. But it’ll hold you for long enough. I knew this would be a one time only card.”

He laughed bitterly, a mockery of his usual cackle. “I’m not going to forgive you for this.”

Batman didn’t reply. Robin’s shoulders slumped and he nodded to some inner thought, not looking at anyone. He looked so small in the Dark Knight’s shadow, cape falling around him, blocking out the brightness of his uniform, like nothing but a wraith.

“I should’ve expected this. I knew you didn’t trust me.”

“This isn’t about trust,” Batman growled.

“Whatever. Just go. The Commissioner is expecting you ten minutes ago.”

For a moment, Batman didn’t move. He stared at Robin, who met his gaze with a blank expression. Then he turned, and in a sweep of his cape he vanished into the Zeta tube.

“What the hell is going on?” Artemis demanded, breaking the oppressive silence left in Batman’s wake.

“Robin?” Black Canary said carefully, stepping forward. “Are you alright?”

The team all focused on him. He hadn’t moved yet, still staring at the Zeta tube. His small frame was trembling and his face had darkened.

“I’m going to  _ kill  _ Batman,” he growled, then stalked out of the room.

“What the fuck?” Wally whispered.

* * *

“Found Rob,” Wally announced, zipping into the lounge and kitchen area.

Kaldur, Conner, M’gann, and Artemis all leapt to their feet. Canary was sitting at the island. She’d been nursing a cup of coffee since Batman’s departure, frowning down at it.

“Where is he? Is he okay?” M’gann asked, eyes wide as she bit her lip.

“He’s in the training room beating the shit out of a punching bag. And I’d say he’s okay because he paused long enough to flip me off.”

Conner raised an eyebrow. “That’s your definition of okay?”

The speedster tossed his arms up into the air. “I don’t know! My best friend just yelled at Batman! This isn’t exactly normal territory!”

“Have they ever fought like this before?” Kaldur asked, directing the question towards Wally.

“Not really. I mean, they have fought, of course they have, but usually because one of them is injured and being reckless. As far as I know, Batman has never locked Robin out of a case.

A familiar  _ bing _ interrupted them. Everyone turned towards Dinah as she fished out her Justice League communicator. Her eyes skimmed over the device and then she looked up at their impatient faces.

“Gotham news alert,” she told them. “Two-Face just escaped from Arkham Asylum. The GCPD believes Batman is already in pursuit.”

Wally went pale, but none of the others noticed.

“God, what is wrong with Arkham?” Artemis moaned, her Gotham accent sounding particularly thick. “It feels like there’s a new break out every week.”

“At least it wasn’t the Joker,” Conner rumbled.

“Do you think Two-Face’s escape is the reason Batman benched Robin tonight?” Kaldur asked Canary.

She hesitated. “It’s possible. It seems unlikely, though. The League has begged Batman to have Robin sit out when he goes against the heavy hitters, and he’s never listened in the past. Also, I know Robin has fought Two-Face before.”

“Maybe that’s why Robin’s so angry,” M’gann mused, a mixture of hope and doubt swirling across her face. “Maybe Batman did decide it’s too dangerous.”

Artemis snorted. “I love you, M’gann, but that’s super optimistic, even for you.”

“How long was Two-Face in Arkham?” Wally asked, his tone unusually somber.

Canary tapped at her communicator for a minute, then looked up at the young speedster. “Three years. This is his first escape in all that time.”

Wally sucked in a breath. Now the whole team turned towards the redhead with curious expressions. Kaldur stepped towards him with a serious expression.

“Kid Flash. Do you know something about these events?” he asked in his Team Leader voice.

“Uhm...yes. ButI’mnotsureRobinorBatmanwouldwantmetotellyou,” he babbled, on the verge of being too fast to understand.

“What? Why not? Batman literally just locked Robin in the Cave. I think they lost their right to privacy,” Conner argued, crossing his arms.

“Okay, fine, fine!” Wally blurted out, pacing rapidly back and forth across the room. “Last time Two-Face was loose he captured Robin. Or maybe Robin let himself be captured, I don’t know.”

“Why would he let himself be captured?” Artemis interrupted in an exasperated tone.

“Sometimes he would do that because then he could find villain’s hideouts. Anyways, Two-Face captured Robin, and cut the tracker out of Robin’s arm—”

“What?!” M’gann and Canary blurted out in unison.

“Batman put a tracker  _ in  _ Robin’s arm?!” the Leaguer repeated, looking murderous.

“Robin did, actually. Batman told him not to go after Two-face alone. He went anyway. He put in the tracker so Batman could find him, but when Two-Face cut it out he ruined the plan,” Wally explained. “Batman searched for him anyways, but it took him longer to find him. But Two-Face wasn’t waiting for Batman. He picked up a baseball bat and beat Robin to the brink of death.”

“You said this was three years ago?” Kaldur asked and the speedster nodded. “So Robin was only ten?”

“Oh, God,” M’gann murmured, turning into Conner’s side for comfort.

A horrified hush fell over the room. No one quite seemed to know what to do with this new information. Canary, in particular, seemed mad at the revelation. It wasn’t a secret that the League was opposed to young heroes, but especially Robin because of his youth and the nature of Batman’s villains. For Canary, this was probably confirmation of all her worst fears.

“Did Robin tell you all this?” Artemis asked, cracking the silence.

“No. He told Uncle Barry. I  _ might  _ have been eavesdropping,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Your uncle knew about this?” Canary asked.

“Well, yeah. He had to tell Barry what happened when he showed up at his house with his leg, arm, and two ribs broken.”

“Batman let him go to Central City after Two-Face tortured him?”

Wally shook his head so quickly that his head turned into a blur. “No. Batman and Robin had a massive fight. Robin ran away. He hacked the Zeta tube and walked to Barry’s house because he knew I was there.”

“Cool, you already told them everything. Now I don’t have to.”

They all whirled in surprise as Robin emerged from the hallway. He’d stripped off his cape and the top of his uniform, down to his black undershirt, which was drenched in sweat. His knuckles were split and bleeding. He had a length of gauze and tape out as he expertly wrapped his own wounds. He hadn’t bothered to switch out his mask for the sunglasses he typically wore around the Cave.

“Are you alright?” Canary asked the dark haired boy, half standing.

He waved a lazy hand. “Fine. I still want to kill B, but that can wait.”

No one seemed as reassured by his response as he had intended.

“I’m sure Batman will be able to take care of Two-Face,” Wally offered awkwardly. “Do you really want to fight him again? He’s crazy.”

“By my count, I owe Two-Face two broken limbs, two broken ribs, and about a month of missed school. I’m not sure how to pay back that last one, but I’m sure I can get creative.” Robin scowled.

“What is his thing with twos?” Artemis grumbled, plopping onto the couch. “Why are all the Gotham criminals so crazy?”

Robin rolled his eyes. “Don’t get me started on why Two-Face is the way he is. And now B’s going to go berserk on him and he’s going to get hurt and I’m stuck here.”

Canary’s communicator pinged again. She murmured apologies and strode out of the room. They could all tell from the purpose in her stride that this time it was a League emergency, not just a news alert. They knew better than to try to follow.

“You probably don’t want to hear this,” M’gann said to Robin, “but I think Batman is just trying to protect you.”

“I don’t need him to protect me. I messed up with Two-Face last time, but I was a kid, and I got cocky. I won’t make the same mistake.”

“I’m with Batman on this one,” Wally said.

Robin threw a birdarang at his best friend and the speedster caught it less than an inch in front of his face.

“Robin!” Kaldur yelled in reprimand.

“Don’t take his side! You’re my best friend!" the boy shouted at Wally, completely ignoring Kaldur.

“Dude, do you know how scary it was when you showed up at Uncle B’s house covered in casts and bruises?! Aunt I was ready to sue for custody and I thought Barry was going to fight Batman. Excuse me if I don’t want that to happen again!” he yelled back.

“Do you think that I didn’t learn my lesson?!” The team fell silent and Robin took a shaky breath. “I miscalculated. You guys weren’t there at the beginning, so you don’t understand. Villains like Two-Face and Joker used to rob businesses and cause havoc, but it was almost fun. Like a game. But then the stakes kept getting higher and the crimes kept getting worse. People started dying and the city started burning. B and I never imagined how unhinged and  _ violent  _ Two-Face would become. We had no clue what I was walking into.”

They stared at him. It was so easy to fall into the trap of thinking Robin was immature and silly; in fact, that was probably what he wanted them to think. But right now, looking into his battle-weary eyes, he looked so much older than his thirteen years. He looked like someone who truly had been a superhero for longer than half the League.

“But now I know,” Robin continued. “And I know what to do this time.”

* * *

The computer was hushed as it announced Batman’s arrival. It was nearly the next morning and all the young heroes had either gone to bed or gone home; all except for the slim, dark-haired boy curled up on the couch, his mask in his hands. Batman crept silently towards him, but the boy didn’t even have to turn to know he was there.

“Did you get him?” Dick asked.

“Commissioner Gordon is arranging his transport back to Arkham as we speak,” he replied, towering before the boy.

He nodded absently. “I got rid of the protocol you used. You won’t be able to trap me in here again.”

“I knew you’d be able to do that. You’ve always excelled at undoing my programming.”

“I wouldn’t need to if you would let me help you instead of shutting me out,” Dick accused, his blue eyes burning into the blank, white lenses of the cowl.

He sighed. “Robin…”

“I could have helped you tonight. I know you can’t be objective when it comes to Dent, so you should have let me help.”

“Robin,” he repeated, firmer this time, and Dick fell quiet. “You’re right; I’m not objective when it comes to Dent. But not because Harvey used to be my friend. I’m not objective because of what he did to you. This was the second worst day of my life when I found you. I thought he had—”

_ Killed you. _

Bruce looked away. Those two unspoken words hung heavily in the air between them. Dick’s brow furrowed as he stared up at his guardian.

“I’m still mad at you,” he said bluntly.

“I understand.”

“But right now I just want to go home. Okay?”

Bruce gaped, so at odds with the serious glare of his cowl. Dick stood, stretching onto his toes, and pulled down the mask. Brown eyes met blue with a strange tenderness and  _ wonder,  _ like he couldn’t believe the boy before him was real. Then he stifled his emotions and swallowed.

“Yeah, chum. Let’s go home,” he agreed in his gravelly voice.


End file.
